Wedding Crashers
by Ckovtynovich
Summary: This is a one shot story. What will Edward do when Charlie comes rushing down the aisle, without Bella? How will he respond when Bella is scared to face the five hundred people that were invited to their wedding?
1. Chapter 1

This is a short little story that I had playing around in my mind for a couple days now.  
Enjoy.

"Edward…" I whispered through the door, calming my panic.

"Love, tell me what's wrong." His voice sounded scared. And as I looked down at my beautiful wedding dress, I understood why.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked quietly.

"Of course."

"You know I want to marry you, right?"

"Up until five minutes ago, yes. Now you're having a panic attack and your dad came running down the aisle."

"I do. Nothing would make me happier than marrying you and having a house full of your babies." I smile.

"Well, that takes you ditching me off the table. Thank you, by the way, I don't think you realize how much I love you. You are my forever." My heart sped up.

"You are my forever too." I whispered.

"Let me help this panic attack, Bella. Tell me what's upsetting you."  
"Will you still love me if I do?"  
"Nothing can keep me from loving you."

"Please Edward. I love you so much, I truly do. But, you don't know me that well."  
"We have forever to learn." I closed my eyes. He always knew exactly what to say, and I was going to break his heart.  
"Alice told me everything you loved before we met. She would tell me everything all the girls did wrong, so I wouldn't screw up too. I moved away after high school, you know that. I came back after college and got a job with Alice. That first day, you didn't even recognize me. But you were still you. The gorgeously funny guy that would never be caught with a girl like me. So I changed. And now we're supposed to be getting married." I whispered out.  
"I'm opening the door, sweetheart." Edward whispered from the other side. And the door clicked open.  
I looked up into the beautiful emerald eyes I fell in love with a year ago. Our love had grew rapidly. He was my world, and I could hardly wait to start our lives together.

"Wow. Holy fuck, Bella. You are so beautiful. You would have knocked my socks off walking down that aisle to me." I smiled and felt my cheeks heat under the comment. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me securely into his chest.  
"But it's not me. Everything… I'm just going to let you down."  
"Bella, stop and listen to me please. I never thought I'd find forever. When I met you, and tried to get in your pants, as embarrassing as it was to be turned down… It worked. I know that wasn't Alice. That was _my Bella_ showing through. Alice may be my cousin, and a friend, but she doesn't know what turns me on. She's all about flashy clothes and parties. You aren't. You may think I don't know you, but I know enough. I know your heart. Maybe I don't know everything. But, I don't care, as long as you never lied about yourself. I don't care if I learn it after my ring is on your finger. It gives me even more to look forward to, and I can't wait." I clenched my fists holding him tighter against me.

"I love you, My Prince Charming."

"I love you too, Fair Maiden. Is there anything else I can help with? Or would you like to get married now?" My eyes got huge and I shook my head back and forth. I was going to puke.

All those people were going to see how unsuitable I was.

"Breathe baby. Tell me what's going on in that pretty head. I don't know if you can't tell me."

"Please Edward. Please, don't make me walk down that god awful aisle in front of five hundred judgemental people I've never even met. Please, don't make me." My voice finished on a whisper. I hated this wedding. Alice had taken over and informed me two days ago that she made some 'minor adjustments' to accommodate all of the people Esme and Carlisle needed here. I was furious. My simple backyard sunset wedding now house 500 of Seattle Elites.

"When I saw what was going on outside, I was worried. This isn't you, Bella. What happened?" Edward asked, still holding me securely against his chest. His shirt was soaked through, but he didn't even act like he noticed.  
"Alice… The other day, I happened to stop by and there were two delivery trucks here. They were huge. All these chairs were being unloaded, and tables. She said this was the life I was joining. She said she was helping me fit in.  
"I'm sorry, Edward. I just don't think I can fit in out there. Alice resent invitations, everyone was invited. I don't even know those people. I'm going to fall on my face and everyone will laugh. Then I am going to puke all over my dress." I was starting to get worked up again.  
"Do you know what I love most about you?" I shook my head against his shoulder.  
"I love that you fall so much." I picked my head up to look in his eyes.  
"That's right, pretty girl. Everytime you fall, I get to catch you. And I love catching you. The way you smile up at me. Everytime I fall a little more in love with you. And that's the fun part. I promise to always catch you when you stumble."  
Edward's mouth sought mine and when his lips claimed mine, I felt the same fireworks I felt the first time he kissed me. I couldn't wait to 'seal the deal' after we were married.  
When he broke the kiss I had to catch my breath, but he was as calm and collected as always.

"You're crazier than I thought." He smirked.

"You want to do something crazy?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Go watch from the balcony…" Edward kissed me softly once more then nodded toward the balcony doors.


	2. Chapter 2

So again, this is short. Here is the second half.

This is it, hope everyone enjoyed it.

"Attention folk… If I can have everyone listen up real quick, then you can feel free to enjoy the rest of your night." I watch Edward on the stage below. As everyone calmed down, he started again.

"I have a story for you. If everyone would give me five minutes of their time." Again he waited.

"There once was a fair maiden, and she was loved by a King. That King would move the world if he could. He'd do anything for that fair maiden. But that maiden had never asked anything from her King. And the King was happy, incredibly so, more than he ever has been.

So one day the King asked the maiden to marry him. And she said yes, and the King was happy.

Another day, the King wanted the wedding rushed. He couldn't wait to make her his Queen. So she said yes, and the King was happy. The fair maiden once again proved her love for the King. She gave in to his every need.

The wedding was big, brilliant, and beautiful. It was everything the King had imagined his wedding would be like before he had met the young maiden, but not now. Now all he wanted was a happy queen.

You see she had changed the king's outlook.

But the young maiden was sad. She had everything planned. A backyard wedding with less than twenty five people, the group that knew them best. She could do the parties, and dinners that his kingdom required… But the wedding was for her. She had spoke with the King and he said this was her day, he just wanted her happy. He needed to make her as happy as she had made him.

And the maiden was, until two days ago. The fair maiden discovered someone had taken over, and changed the entire wedding behind their backs…" I held my breath as tears gathered in my eyes. I could see Alice from here and she looked ready to murder someone.

"If you haven't figured out, I'm the King. And my maiden is so incredibly sad. She tried so hard to go along with this due to her love for me. And if I asked it of her, she'd try her hardest to walk down this aisle to make whatever dream I have come true. But what she didn't know is _she's my dream_. So to make sure this story has a true happily ever after, my fair maiden and I are going to leave. I'm going to collect my gallant steed, in the form of an Aston Martin, and disappear with the fair maiden. Riding off into the sunset…

As the saying goes, happy wife happy life. She's moved the world more than once or twice to make me happy, now I think it's my turn to make her happy. And I intend to make her happy, forever." His eyes met mine briefly.

"Please stay, enjoy my reception. The meal, alcohol, and dancing is provided. Have a great time. But I need to be excused…" He started down the stairs and stopped.

"Oh and one more thing… This person knows who they are, and it'd be a good mind to heed this warning. _You ever make my wife feel this again, where my shirt is soaked with her tears, where she's scared I will stop loving her due to some damned party and guest list, I will end you. I've told you to stay out of this, now I'm warning you. You will be nothing by the time I'm through. If you don't believe me, try it."_ Everyone was completely silent as Edward stared at Alice. He continued his glare as he lifted the mic to his mouth one more time.

"Everyone have a lovely evening."

And that, my friends, is how we crashed our own wedding.


End file.
